This Time
by thesquiglet
Summary: Katie is leaving L.A behind as she goes on a year music exchange program which is to be in Lima, Ohio with the New Directions. Here she learns about the darker side of high school. She'll also learn about making new friends, singing, having fun and how to fall for someone you really shouldn't. One thing's for sure, she won't be the same person she was when she left. Unbeta'd :)
1. The Start

**Whoo, another story! This idea would not get out of my head despite it being almost midnight...anyways, this is going to be a Big Time Rush and Glee crossover (I just really like glee and crossovers, hmmm, kay?) I honestly have no idea how this will turn out either, hahahahaha! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Their people and my people are doing business so maybe. Until then, BTR belongs to Nickelodoen and glee belongs to Ryan murphy/Brad Fulchuck.**

Katie's P.O.V

Friendship. That's what started it. The four boys from Minnesota who suddenly became friends bit by bit, I don't remember much, just that Logan was introduced last to everyone after they found out he'd been running away from a bully but that's coming off topic. Now because of Gustavo finding them and making them international popstars I found out they make less time for me than they maybe meant too, I know they don't mean too, after all it is their job but they could at least visit me more than once after I've finished school, I'm not going to be there for a whole year starting in September which is a whole two weeks away.

They're all 17 now and I'm only 16 meaning they keep joking about where all the boys they should be chasing are. That's half of my problem, I don't have any. The second half is that I received a letter today saying I need to visit somewhere with a glee club because we might end up being one soon, just for a year and I should have fun and make new, exciting friends. I have no friends over here to get upset over leaving, just the guys and mum, maybe Buddha Bob or Camille, Jo or Lucy but we're not super close. Hopefully where I'm going, I won't have to do anything, just sit in the back quietly taking notes and then I'll leave after the year alone like usual. If only Kendall had said no in the first place, I wouldn't be at this school doing a stupid year musical exchange for something I don't want to do. I hate friendship.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James were all sunbathing in their regular spots by the pool when Jennifer Knight wondered over to them. All four sat up noticing how pale she looked. "Mom? What's wrong, you look as if you've seen a ghost!"

After all four got up to let Jennifer sit down, they then knelt around her instead waiting for an answer. "Oh, your sister has received a letter saying she's got to go outside of L.A and be in or shadow something called a glee club. She doesn't want to as you know, she doesn't like to sing or dance but this apparently goes toward her grades. The school's in Lima, Ohio, McKinley 've got New Directions there, they've won Nationals once before. I don't know what's going to happen to her. She's never been away from any of us for at least a month or two"

"What do you mean Mrs Knight?" Logan who was starting to look pale asked.

"I mean, Katie's not just going for a limited time such as a week or two. She's staying there for a whole year"

As she said this, each boy looked at each other, hugged Jennifer then walked away to a quiet section away from the Palmwoods where they all broke down slowly. Katie wasn't going away for that long, she couldn't, who would keep them up to date about everything?! Play pranks on them? Share sweets with? Tell what happened to her that day? Cheer them up when they all hated each other (a rare occurrence) or just needed some comfort? They were completely silent for the rest of the day causing Gustavo to tell them off until they told him where he shut up instantly.

* * *

September only came too quickly for people who adored Katie's presence, as suspected all four boys were trying not to cry so kept sniffing instead, Jennifer only tutted as her daughter laughed at them and her mother knew by the time she got back, she wouldn't be the same. "You got everything ready?" Her daughter nodded and hugged her for a long 10 minutes compared to what she usually got. She backed away with promising of e-mailing her once a week or so. "Okay, well the housework doesn't wait for anyone so enjoy your time and I'll look out for your e-mails"

Katie turned back around to face the boys she'd known for most of her life, the men she loved, reality seeped in. She wasn't going to see these goofballs for a whole year and with that that she set down everything she'd held in her hands before grabbing all four into a bone crushing hug.

"I know I rarely say soppy things but today the time calls for it. I am going to miss you four idiots so much, I don't want to leave you, I've never been without my four best big brothers for so long before and yet it's going to happen anyway. I know I'm growing up too fast and this just helps drive the point home but I'll just be Katie to you forever so long as you stay as the four ice hockey players from Minnesota. I promise I'll write to you all loads and loads, group and personal ones. I better go or I'll be late. Bye guys, l love you all" She grabbed her stuff having backed away from the hug which now held four crying teens waving her on.

"She'll be back before you know it, you'll see" Camille spoke trying to help as she hugged Logan and Jo hugged Kendall.

"Yeah, course it will, we better go and help mum you guys, she'll be wanting us to be strong for her" Kendall lifted his girlfriend's arm kissing her on the cheek and grabbing his friends as they walked away from the spot where they'd left their sister. Camille and Jo shook their heads before moving back to the Palmwoods pool.

Katie meanwhile had gotten into the airport, on the plane and was now heading towards Lima, Ohio reciting positive thoughts in her head as she boarded and sat down in her seat. Looking back on how little she liked the school she went too maybe a change like this would be good.

"Here goes everything" She whispered quietly to herself.


	2. Welcome to Lima, Ohio!

**Another chappie for the oddity of this story :) **

**Disclaimer: If I did own them then I wouldn't have to be doing one of these thingy's which annoy's everyone. But still, I own nothing but this plot and all rights go to Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuck for Glee and Nickelodeon for BTR.**

"I just think blue would be a better colour on you!" Marley kept saying to her boyfriend Jake for the past 10 minutes of the morning. Mr Schuster was late again on every Monday morning, each student entered slowly in trying to shake off the tiredness from the weekend. "And I'm saying that I don't own any blue t-shirts or shorts but maybe when Puck and I go shopping next?" Marley nodded glad that the matter was resolved. Santana and Kurt had come to stay extra having a small break from their college courses which didn't start until the third week of September. Kitty and Blaine were the last in shutting the choir room doors to keep the cold wind from coming in through the main doors.

"Morning guys! Glad to see you're all here early, how was everyone's weekend? Good, so this week we're doing…..top 40!" A cheer went around the room but stopped when there was a small knock at the door. As he opened the door, he was stood face to face with a stranger with a tear stroked face but not showing any emotion handing a letter across. He read it and let her in.

"Come stand here at the front please so I can introduce you properly" The girl sighed a little deeply and stood next to the teacher giving off the unwanted happy vibe. In fact she hated the whole room and the people because of it, she was still jet lagged and wanted her older brother already. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Kathyrn Knight. She's 16 and will be spending a year here with us because her school is doing a new music course there soon and this will help with her grades. Let's make her feel welcome and treat her like you treat each other. Anything you'd like to say?"

Katie looked around the room and the people in it, she knew she didn't belong and it was like they knew too but she wasn't going to give them any opportunity to make her feel this.

"Not really except no one really calls me Kathyrn, I go by Katie and I'm really looking forward to this year but I'm not really a singer or dancer, my brothers are though"

Kitty who had just shared a look with Blaine stood up and took a few steps toward her trying to spook her but failing. "I'm sorry, you're brothers? You have more than one?"

"Well, not really. My real one is Kendall but the other three are his friends and I've known them for so long they're like my other older brothers. I'm going to miss them" Kitty nodded noticing that she didn't say anything about friends despite her question to her. Kitty shook her hand.

"Welcome to the club - before she whispered in her ear – I'll be your friend, I know what it's like to be cast out, i'll tell you more on that later, promise" She walked back to her seat and sat down trying to look uninterested at the confused girl.

* * *

"You'll be looked after well, find a seat while I discuss what topic it is this week" Katie did as she had been told and sat near the front as it was the only space available right in front of Blaine and she listened to what he expected from everyone.

"Katie, I don't want you to feel pressured here but to be in the club, you have to perform a song by at least the end of the week" Katie sighed.

"Fine, you'll have one by Thursday at the latest" With that the bell rang and they all headed their separate ways apart from Katie who made extra care to pack her bag as slow as she could while Blaine remained also. He walked over after Mr Schue had left touching her arm gently although it made her jump a little.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you there, I was wondering if you needed a guide round the school or town, some parts are pretty rough" Katie looked at him trying to figure him out.

"Maybe. Is this because I'm a girl and you feel like I need protection or because you're actually caring about my safety? How can I trust you anyway when I don't even know who you are?"

"First of all, you can trust me, I know only too well of dangers and what happens around here. I think you can handle yourself a lot of the time by the looks of things, your brothers raised you well. Blaine Anderson is my name"

"Well then Blaine Anderson, looks like you got yourself a deal" She shook hands with him as she spoke and then both desolved into laughter as they exited the room.


	3. Katie's Song Choice

**Huzzah! A new chapter! Lovely message to FlopsyTheStingyDingo for favouritng this sillyness of mine :) On with the story! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: In my head yes. In the real world all rights go to Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuk for Glee and Nickeodeon for BTR. Oh and Meredith Brooks owns the song i'm using as Katie's choice**

**Warning: A swear word repeated over and over...**

Katie grabbed her new clothes her mum had brought her before she came out to Ohio and got dressed quickly, today was the day she'd have to sing in front of the whole club. They'd judge her and say something bad; she knew it like everyone else had at her other school, they'd say she sucked or had a whiny voice. She dressed in black leggings with a white t-shirt and a black jacket with spikes in, she planned to show them what she had in her. Blaine was a big help showing her around on her first couple of days and helping her get to know the glee club better along with their names, now she knew all of them. She hadn't said or suggested anything in glee yet, just hung in the background taking notes. Katie hadn't sent any e-mails or letters yet, she was still settling in but planned to start writing Logan and Kendall's today, it was half written out on paper at the back of her notepad. Grabbing her skateboard – which Carlos had taught her how to ride – she dashed out the house she rented and rode into McKinley.

By the time she had entered through the main entrance there were some people with what looked like football or hockey lettering on jackets. Katie guessed these must be the jocks Blaine warned her about. All seven of them were holding slushies in their hands.

"Hey lady, we understand you're new here, allow us to extend our greeting further" One of the males laughed before they all went to throw it at her. Katie stood her ground and got what came to her as they laughed walking away leaving her there. She ran into the girls bathroom instantly washing her hair of it. To be honest she'd suffered worse, after all her brother was a hockey player alongside his friends and she'd been in the middle of a game between them once or twice, this had been nothing.

* * *

After she'd dried off, she made her way into the choir room where everyone gasped and looked at her. "Katie, are you alright? We should have warned you about the people here, they're not very accepting still of our club and our differences, I don't think you should do your song today, maybe tomorrow?"

"Mr Schue? I can do it, trust me, this was nothing, and you clearly have never been to or played an ice hockey game. I want to do it as well. I can do this"

All looked on astounded by this aside from Kitty and Blaine who made a cheerful noise of encouragement to her. It soon became clear she might be tougher than she looked.

"Okay, if you're sure. Ladies and gentlemen of the New Directions, I now present to you our new member for the year singing and dancing for us all the way from L.A. Miss Katie Knight!"

Katie gave a few deep breaths taking in her surroundings and the positive energy in the room which was pretty nice for once. After receiving a head nod from Kitty and a thumbs up from Blaine she got herself ready to sing, not someone's usual choice and not someone who they might have heard of but she loved this song, it helped her through a tough time at her proper school. Hopefully it would help her get through this.

_I hate the world today, you're so good to me, I know but I can't change. Tried to tell you but you looking at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one! I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_ – _

Here everyone started to look at Katie wondering what she could possibly mean by this song and what could have driven her to this point to sing about how bad her relationships are in her family or with a boy maybe. Whatever it was it couldn't have been a good ending. Her voice though! It was superb! Why didn't she tell them she could sing as well as Tina could! Have as much stage presence as Rachel and dance like Brittany could?! –

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_  
_I'm a child, I'm a mother_  
_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_  
_I do not feel ashamed_  
_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_  
_I'm nothing in between_  
_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_  
_I'm a goddess on my knees_  
_When you hurt, when you suffer_  
_I'm your angel undercover_  
_I've been numb, I'm revived_  
_Can't say I'm not alive_  
_You know I wouldn't want it any other way!_

_Here she finished clasping her hands and_ making a fist with both, one on the floor, one raised and her whole body crouched down into a sort of ball shape. She got up slowly with her head still facing downwards afraid of the response she might get. What she got however was a massive surprise to her. A standing ovation. Katie Knight got a standing ovation. "You really thought I was that good?"

"And more, seriously we need you to be more active in glee now. You've got such a unique voice. Just wow. Mr Schue might even let you join us for Sectionals, Regionals, maybe even Nationals if we get there!" Ryder started to exclaim. Katie looked around now not as a judger but as a performer, she suddenly felt at home and at peace with all the energy and positivity surrounding her along with all the glee clubbers and Mr Schue.

* * *

By lunch time, she'd been joking and laughing with most of them and had met all of the old glee members who'd come to visit eager to find who the new addition was. Kurt had come over with Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and Santana, Puck, Mike and Finn. Katie loved their different approaches to certain subjects or people, she'd learnt that both Kurt and Blaine were gay and dating again after having broken up and that Quinn got involved in a car accident on her way to Finn and Rachel's almost wedding. They'd told her about the songs they'd ever performed, all the drama that happened in that room.

By the time the bell rung for next period which she had with Ryder, Jake, Sam and Tina she was almost sorry. They were treating her like one of them now because she was, she'd sung and danced letting the music flow through her. She wasn't prepared to tell them about her home life and L.A/Minnesota life yet but she was getting there. Katie sat in her rented house thinking about her day and continued thinking about it well into the next week or so, finally after spending the day with Kitty and Marley on Saturday morning she later grabbed her laptop and started to type remembering her promises.


	4. Kitty's Secret Past

**Have another one as a small random prezzie. Enjoy :)**

**Discalimer: Course I own them!. ****Why are you looking at me like that? **Okay, fine, fine. I don't, all rights go to Nickelodeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuck

**Small warning before you go any further: There is mentioning/use of the words of bullying, cutting and sucide. It doesn't go into much detail, just the mentioning of said words. However if you feel triggered then there is no offense taken if you don't read/skip this chapter. :) **

Katie had just been about to type an e-mail to Carlos when she heard her door knock. She opened the door and found Kitty standing there again after only saying goodbye to her an hour ago. "Hey Kit, what's wrong?" Kitty just stood there shivering with a tear tracked face and walked into her home. Katie ran to the kitchen putting some hot chocolate on and grabbed a blanket for her.

"Katie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come over here, and I know you must have better things to do other than help me. I should go, I'm sorry" Katie was having none of it however and pushed her back down onto the sofa shaking her head giving her a mug of the hot chocolate that had just been made.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying right here until that rain dies down and you tell me why you've just appeared at my doorstep looking like you've been crying after when I saw you earlier having fun. Kit? Please?"

Kitty nodded slowly sniffing every once in a while before turning to her friend of three weeks now, after she'd confused the girl on her first day, they'd gone and had lunch together on the first weekend finding out they'd had a lot in common but hadn't gone deep into talking about family life yet. They were close to it though. They both knew about trust and what qualities it held, they trusted each other.

"Okay, you're right. I told my mum and dad about something that happened to me a while ago; it was a sort of bullying situation that got out of hand. Kids can be mean, I was smaller, chubbier, I was wise beyond my age, my reading level was in the 18 demographic for a year six, and I read textbooks from History to Geography to Latin even. I got called a nerd, a freak. Then I got into high school and most people spread rumours about me because most of us came from the same school. I got slushied once or twice despite I say I didn't, hateful, spiteful words were thrown at me, and nobody helped me for fear of getting hurt themselves, they were all too afraid to stand up.

No one did, I wrote in my journal about all of this leaving it in the most obvious places for my parents to read but they never picked it up and even if they did, they never looked inside it, I even said to once and they didn't. It eventually got too much as people started finding ways to text and e-mail or chat to me with scrunched up paper asking why I was still there, still living. I went into my bedroom and I tried to find the scissors and cut myself over and over. It didn't happen I couldn't do it. I went up to the roof of my house instead to jump off it but my father was working on it and sent me back down, later they transferred me here because of dad's job building work"

* * *

Here she started crying again and Katie couldn't believe her ears, she seemed like such a strong person and here yet here the girl needed support and comfort. Surely though she should be telling her mum and dad this and crying to them letting them comfort her instead? Not saying anything else but touching her arm gently to let her know she was there she let her friend carry on.

"So today my parents found my old journal knowing I hid it instead of laying it around somewhere in hindsight and they picked it up and looked through it seeing each entry. There was another entry where it said how sorry I was to Marley for hurting her and that Blaine was one of my close friends. Anyway after they questioned me about that, I answered truthfully by the way, they went on to say about how if I wanted them to know about my bullying problem the why didn't I? When I said I gave them so many chances and retold them what really happened to me they got angry and said I was most likely lying to them because I never said anything about this beforehand and I must have made up all the dates to go back to our old house and wanted something to get rid of my guilt for Marley and then they said couldn't bear to have a liar and a tell-tale in the house anymore and they said to get out and not come back until I got my story straight. I came here"

Katie couldn't believe her eyes and ears, what parent would do that to their child? It was very plain to see she wasn't lying from the way she talked and cried to her. Katie couldn't imagine her mother or her brothers doing this to her, instead they'd have most likely rallied around her and gone in their hockey gear to each person's house and made them feel the same pain as her. She brushed her hands through her friends hair and then reached out hugging her giving her the comfort she really needed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that but hey, I'm here now and until your parents sort themselves out for being so cruel, you are staying with me"

"No Katie, I couldn't, this is your space, and I'd be invading"

"No, this is my decision and its final; you're clearly not safe back at your house and staying with your parents who aren't helping you get past this is dangerous, how are you meant to heal these wounds otherwise? Plus it's a little boring around here by me; I need good, friendly company. I'll ring Marley and ask her to go round to yours and pack your things for you. You need some sleep, guest bedroom is on your left. Go"

"Thanks Katie, goodnight, see you in the morning"

Katie collapsed back onto the sofa tired out as well, she'd also cried a little hearing about Kitty's plight, it did mean one thing, she'd have to now talk about her past and family life to even it all out. Sadly Kitty's story had taken a good hour or so which left her no time to finish writing her e-mails, she'd have to do it when all this drama died down and clearly before Sectionals came around.


	5. E-mails, Phone Calls and Long Goodbyes

**:) Enjoy oh and for the guest review - thank you! Wow, longest chapter yet...**

**Disclaimer: If I had Katie as my friend then maybe by now I might, alas! All rights go to Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuck for Glee and Nickeldoen for BTR**

2 months has passed now since she'd been assigned to New Directions and had started having fun and learning that no one was as they seemed. Katie had started to join in more on the week's lessons and 'booty camp' which had sent her into a laughing fit the first time it had been explained to her but had still attended and had fun there once more. Her lessons went so slowly when she had practise afterwards but made sure she worked hard at it, after all just because she was shadowing glee club, she still had to keep up her school work, she would surprise her class at the Palmwoods by how much she knew and had learnt. Lunchtimes were better as she spent it with either the people she'd gotten to know in class or with the glee club. Kitty spent a bit more time around her in school as a sort of protection just in case more slushies could come her way or she got called nasty names as well. Kitty was still living with her and noticed her parents still hadn't come to collect her and take their daughter back despite it being three weeks but they were doing okay by themselves so far anyway.

Katie had a raging headache on the weekend and seeing as Kitty was out visiting Marley, Unique, Jake and Artie down at breadsticks so Kitty could explain what was going on to them, she loaded up her laptop and decided to send a couple more e-mails to her family, she started with Camille's.

_To: Camille Roberts_

_Cc:_

_Subject: Miss you!_

_Cam, I only have a few things to say this time around, it's not been very busy lately, like I said in the last message, we're just all training up for Sectionals now, have you had any thoughts about coming to watch it? I'm having a lot of fun here still, no one has made any remarks about me being a clever clog or saying I look too young to be in high school as a junior. I got the chocolates you sent as well, thanks, they were really nice, I shared them amongst the club and for the next week they all raved about your cooking and if you could send something else. Once I said you were a method actress and how you just slap people sometimes, they all sort of gave out awkward laughter which made me laugh harder, I wish you could slap some of them though, sometimes they get too annoying or too big for their boots. I'll just wish for now, bye Cam. Love you lots. Katie X _

* * *

_To: Jo Jo_

_Cc:_

_Subject: Hiya!_

_Long-time no write? That makes no sense and I'm so sorry. I didn't respond to your last e-mail for a while but only because I've been having so much fun with everyone here, we all went out and sang in the courtyard – apparently that's sort of like tradition we all have to go through – on Wednesday and I got to sing lead for two verses and then Tina and Artie shared the next one, it was a blast. Everyone clapped and cheered as well. I wish you could have seen it all. You'd have laughed at our outfits as well, that's one of the things that grab you here, the uniqueness of everyone. My brother better still be buying flowers and all sorts otherwise he's doomed for eternity and pranks when I come home. Tell Gustavo I do miss him and Kelly as well, I miss their yelling sometimes. I better go, love you Jo. X _

* * *

_To: Jennifer Knight_

_Cc:_

_Subject: Big news._

_MUM! I miss you loads first of all and no I haven't been staring at a dollar bill hidden in my textbooks again. Secondly I performed in the courtyard as a lead and everyone loved it, I've never felt so accepted then by the school or by the club. I love this club now more than I did before I came out here, they're so diverse and want to do well. We're lead on by Mr Schue, expert to the stars. Have you give any more thought in coming out to watch Sectionals? New Directions (that's us) will have you on the edge of your seat! Say you'll try to come?! Say hi to Buddha Bob for me, I'd send him an e-mail myself but I don't think he knows how to work a computer. Must dash now, I have to write the other's e-mails before they get jealous. Katie X _

* * *

_To: BTRboys_

_Cc:_

_Subject: Again?_

_Okay guys, enough with the silly pictures of cats playing the piano! I get it, it's funny. So I have to fess up here, I got slushied on my first week on Thursday but you'll be pleased to know that I didn't let this stop me from giving out an excellent performance. I killed it and everyone thought I should sing more! I got given a lead on two verses when we performed last week in the courtyard and I'm now a fully-fledged New Directioner apart from all the drama they get themselves into like with Quinn and her baby drama or Blaine when he took rock salt in the eye for Kurt. Just a few drama scenario's for you there but I promise you guys, I will do my very best to not get into any of these drama's. On a different note, there's another thing I need to talk to you about. Kitty._

_ She and I are close now but she told me about her past life and how she was bullied and how it drove her to be almost suicidal. I listened to her and gave her the support she needed but her parents never helped and have instead told her off! Why would they do such a thing?! Kitty's over at Breadsticks at the moment with some of the New Directions telling them this. Kitty's living with me at the moment until her parents get their act sorted. Did I do the right thing you guys? On a happier note, are you sure you guys are alright to come to Sectionals? I'm really glad you've accepted anyway, it'll be nice to see you even if it is only for a day or so. I'll send you all separate e-mails soon, when everything's calmed down and I actually have enough time too. Hope Gustavo's not working you too idiots too hard. I get to hear the new songs first after mum, okay? I better go, Kit should be back soon to tell me how it all went. Speak to you all soon. Katie Xxxxxx _

* * *

Just then her mobile rang showing the caller was Kendall, she almost toppled off her bed trying to reach for it. Kitty came in at the same time to see this. "Are you trying out for gymnastics or something?"

"No, I was trying to reach for my phone but it stopped ringing before I got to it"

"And why were you doing this?"

"Erm, someone was calling me?"

"Right, not what I meant Katie"

"Oh you meant who was calling me. My brother"

"Which one?"

"The real one, Kendall, he should call me back either by video call or mobile in the next 10 minutes or so if I know him, you can stay and say hello if you'd like? He might have the others with him" It looked like she'd had a hard time telling the others about her family life so tried to take her mind off it.

"I'd be in the way plus I don't think I could take any more stupidness"

"Sure you could, see what did I say?"

Kendall had decided to video call her after she had not decided to answer her phone. As Katie had suggested all four boys were popped up as well with a noise of a vas being broken somewhere and Jennifer was telling them off. Katie had to laugh which alerted the boys of her presence. "KATIE!" Came through the speakers as a loud screech.

"Hi idiots"

"Katie, don't call the boys idiots"

"Hi mum, sorry mum"

"Who's your friend Kit – Kat?" Carlos asked.

"This is Kitty, she's from McKinley, the show I'm going to at the moment, she also happens to be with the New Direction's"

Kitty waved to them as they yelled hello back. Kitty could see why she was friends with them, she looked to be very energetic but all with hockey gear on which caused her to ask why.

"I hate to be a party killer but what's with the hockey gear?"

"We just came from a hockey game, we used to play competitively in Minnesota until we moved to L.A and became Big Time Rush, loveable pop sensation except only one of us can be the face" James spoke while doing that weird hand movement to accompany his recurring sentence.

"We're very sorry about him Baby sister, he hasn't seen you for 2 months now, and he's bound to go a little crazy without you stamping on his foot"

"I miss you too James, my violence wouldn't be as tolerated here" She joked.

"Hey, erm, Kitty, I don't think we've all been introduced properly, that's Kendall, this is James and Carlos and I'm Logan. It's nice to meet at last even if it's by video. So er Katie doesn't keep secrets from us and told us a little about what happened to you with the whole bullying, parent thing and before you get mad, we pushed her and we would never, ever tell"

"Wow. I-I'm not mad, I trust Katie and I think I can trust you so it's fine. Whatever she's told you, it's all true and I don't ever say this but I think I need help. Not just from Katie but boy help"

"Course, we know how bad bullying is. Logan and I used to get told we were worth nothing tons when we were back home, remember when you told people off in Latin?"

"He still does Kit"

"Katie, when you want us to come down for Sectionals?" James asked and the others all leaned closer to the screen at the same time before also saying together scaring Kitty. "Katie?"

"Umm, Kit? Are we having a few days off to explore?"

"Usually"

"Okay, we'll come over a week earlier so we can have extra Katie time!" Carlos mentioned.

"Sure, sounds like fun Car, one for each of you and then one day for everyone! Are the girls coming?"

"Yes but they're only coming to see you perform, they can't get away early, they have auditions"

"Thanks James"

"DOGS!" Came another voice entering the hotel room.

"Kit-Kat, we better go, I think we're late for our session with Gustavo and Kelly"

"Sure guys, I'll write soon. Tell mum I said bye"

"We will, love you Katie!"

"See you next month, love you too"

Each shut their laptops down and sighed. Just one more month before they were reunited again, it seemed so far away and yet so close as well. Kitty before she left to go change and tell her about what happened remarked to her –

"I like your brothers Knight, they seem nice but you're right about one thing. They are complete idiots"


	6. On The Edge

**Lovely quick update :) Darker note - have MT - Musical Theatre - exams going on this week so may not be able to update as much/early as I usually can for this fic. I love stress so much ;)**

**Lighter note; How TOTALLY AWESOME is BTR's new video for 24/7?! - All the ships and feels! **

**Disclaimer: Maybe...psych! :P All rights go to Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuck for Glee and Nickelodeon for BTR.**

_Mr Schuster's P.O.V_

"I'm freaking out! What if my dress doesn't fit? What if I faint again?" Marley was freaking out on the coach as Jake tried to reassure her that nothing bad would happen which she didn't seem to be buying. Ryder stepped up as well helping his best friends out. Artie was at the front talking to Sam and Blaine behind him laughing and trying to joke to help get the nerves out while Unique was talking to Sugar and Joe while eating food like it was going out of fashion. I had been sitting next to Emma trading small kisses, as I looked around the coach I saw something rare. Kitty looked upset and anxious; the new kid from L.A was sitting next to her chatting and sharing sweets and headphones to her. I liked this kid, she had a sort of spunk about her, something which didn't come easily unless you had witnessed a full slushie to the face or been teased much or maybe it's just my outlook on things. Our set list this year was going ahead as planned for once. Then I noticed a car pull up alongside us screaming and blasting out loud music. Clearly some jocks who got a kick out of it. Usually the way it goes.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"Logan! Turn the music down at least! Please?" Kendall had begun to gather a small headache from it and thankfully his best friend turned it down, the coach kids finally all looked over from their seats to see who was beeping and screeching at them to which they finally saw who they wanted to. Katie. And one very angry music teacher who clearly when they finally arrived at their hotel had words to say to them.

"What were you doing? You distracted the driver and the kids on that bus could have been hurt because you were too naïve to notice, who has a license out of you teens anyway? You look as if you should still be in high school" He spat but before they could even get out an answer, their faces lit up and started whacking each other on the arm playfully.

"Is that really her?" Carlos questioned.

"Did she look that pretty before" James asked.

"Dude, that's my baby sister"

Logan rolled his eyes at them all secretly glad they had noticed her because it meant he got time to explain to a very confused teacher who turned wide eyed at who these people might be.

"Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell, you may or may not have noticed that actually we're all very smart and we didn't know you'd act like this when we yelled for Katie but you have to understand, she's never been this far away from us or this long, seeing Katie is a big deal for all of us, and I was driving because despite Kendall having a license, I happen to be the one who won't make us crash and hurt James's face"

"I'm sorry, _his_ face?"

"You gotta protect the face sir" James did his wave of the hand once more before turning to face Katie once more.

"I'm sorry if we've offended you in any way, please accept our apologies" He held out his hand and shook the adult's hand firmly. He then turned to face his sister who was comparing dance moves with Ryder to make sure she got them right and ran over to Kurt who appeared for the event who hugged her back just as tightly saying hello's to everyone he knew. Logan looked into the corner of his eyes to find Mr Schuester staring down at him and he shuffled left a bit to have more space which meant he had to explain further.

"Sorry, er, what are you doing? I kind of have fear with enclosed spaces, dates back to school in Minnesota"

"I'm watching Katie, she's working hard despite this being her only year, she's got a lot to give and I'm sorry, you said Minnesota but I thought you all came from L.A?"

"Katie said we came from L.A? We came from both, Minnesota before L.A, it's Kendall's fault really"

"Minnesota, why'd she never say that?"

"I don't know sir, you'd have to take that up with her. Only Katie and I have bad memories of that place, some are good though but I'd be aware, she never reveals anything to anyone if she can help it, she likes to be strong but I know she thinks different sometimes"

"Right, yeah, I'll keep an eye on her. Thanks" and he wondered off to go check that everyone was there and the boys weren't about to prank the girls like last year.

* * *

Logan sighed and then watched as his friends were still standing looking at the girl not having gone over yet. Neither would he though, they'd all wait for her to come to them, just like old times. He couldn't believe how well she'd flourished at the school, claiming she hated the arts days before. Someone he didn't know tapped Katie on her shoulders and pointed to them while her eyes went wide and grasped for the boy's hands which had all their senses on alert as both came over.

"You're here; you're really here, just like you'd said you are. I knew you would keep your promise. Oh, this is Blaine Anderson, he's one of our seniors"

"Hi, nice to meet you four, Katie's told us a lot about you, all of it good"

"Nice to meet you two Blaine, so what do you want with our sister?" Kendall moved closer trapping Blaine in a square scaring him a little but not backing down.

"Me? Nothing, sorry Katie but you're not my type" He said with a small wink and nudge

"A likely story, what is your type then?" James started to say before a taller man came into view and Blaine's grin got bigger.

"Kurt. Katie, I'll think I'll leave you be for a while, have some time with your family, see you later"

"Thanks and tell Kurt I say hi and that he's rocking the outfit, your family will get here soon, don't worry"

They walked away leaving the four boys speechless for a bit and it was Logan who held his arm out for her to take which she did as they walked around and went up to the hotel so she could figure out which bed she was sleeping in.

* * *

"BOYS!" Came the yelling and throwing of pillows despite knowing who it was, each of them went back outside of the room feeling flustered.

"Hey are you guys alright? The girls can get pretty crazy sometimes" A boy in a wheelchair came out to greet them.

"Yeah, fine thank you and you are?" Logan asked politely.

"Artie and you must be Katie's family"

"Some of them, mum's flying out in a day or so".

They talked for a while until Katie was sorted and came out of the room laughing. "See you later, hey Artie. So listen, I talked to Mr Schue and I need to be back here by 5 at the latest"

All four got into a group circle to discuss this when Kendall's phone rang. "That was mum, She got an earlier flight and it's arrived early so I need to go pick her up and I need Carlos and James to help with her bags and get her sorted, sorry Logie but you're really not strong enough"

Logan shrugged and hugged two of his friends before they dashed out the room to see who could make it to the car first. Kendall watched this as well before turning to Logan. "You sure you'll be okay Logie?"

"Not if you keep making a fuss about it! Go"

"See you later 'Tense, don't wait up or anything. Bye Baby Sister" and he ran off as well leaving all three who'd been talking to each other standing there.

"Katie, you got time still?"

"There's always time to talk to you Logan"

Artie wondered at these gestures and what they could mean to each person but then ignored it, he was way too over his head trying to decipher what all four boys were like and how they treated each other. He wheeled back into the hotel room about to tell the others what he had just been in.

* * *

"Logan, I really missed you lot but you especially, you get me, you know everything about me friend wise. I haven't had a confidente for what feels like ages. I needed you around when I got hit with that slushie and you to help me when I sang to give me a boost in confidence"

"Kat, I miss you too, but this is something your school set up which you couldn't back down from. Neither have I, I've had to keep so much secret lately"

"Like what exactly?"

"Forget I said anything"

"Logan"

"I think…I'm scared. Scared of what Big Time Rush will become when it disbands, what direction will we all go off in, am I really going to be a good doctor?, will I ever become a doctor? What will people think of me? Will I stay in contact with everyone? But what i'm most scared of is what I mean to Kendall"

"Logan. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes but I don't know how"

"Just say what you really feel"

"I think...I may be having some small feelings for your brother but i'm not entirely sure"

"Oh Logan, this up for you to decide for yourself and I can't help because i'm not you but believe me I wish I could. Trust your instincts and feelings most, be true to yourself, you've gotta know I will always love you no matter what and so will mum and the guys"

"I suppose so but how do I? - "

I'm sorry but you shouldn't sweat that yet. You've got ages before anything the band goes if it does, you will be a doctor and you will be incredible. You're all together still after high school, you're friends for life. For now, sweat the little things like…..making banners to support me in three days' time"

"As always you happen to be right, I swear you're the genius, not me. Now come on let's get you back before the clock strikes 5"

"Thanks Logie, I can always count on you"

"That makes two of us"


	7. Sectionals!

**I'm back! I think my exams went okay and I didn't forget the words/dance moves so i'm counting it as a win. Look like the longest chapter for this fic, go me! I'm hoping this chappie is up to speed and a-ok. Enjoy everyone. Oh and Kitty sings the bold italics while Katie sings just the italics.**

**Disclaimer: One of these when I get some money at least but until then all the rights go to Nickelodeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuk for glee. Oh and the song 'This Is Me' belongs to Skye Sweetnam!**

_Kendall's P.O.V_

God, I'm so nervous for Katie. I don't think I mean to bee and I guess it can't be helped seeing as I am also a performer but she's also my family which makes it all a little worse to try and calm the nerves. James 's comment earlier scared me a little as well, a small comment like that just by saying she's grown prettier since we saw her earlier before she left has me on edge. Like, what if other people think the same thing?

James can get away with it because he's sorta like family with us even if he is a little too close to my sister for my liking. That's the only reason why I didn't hit or anything besides we need his face to sell records. Carlos took mum's bags from her as she had already smiled and hugged him and was just about to do the same for James. I was last to receive this affection and opened the car door for her which she greatly accepted. I informed her that Katie would be performing in three more days or so to which she gasped.

"Katie? Singing and dancing already? It still feels strange to say, she declared she hated the arts"

"We know mama Knight but she says she really is looking forward to it" Carlos motioned with his hand.

"And she looks prettier again, all those guys will be going after her" James nodded with his head in my direction to make sure I wouldn't go crazy with unwanted thoughts about people kissing my younger sister despite her age now. However I kept it down and focused on my driving while the others talked with mum. Then we came up to the place where we were staying so she could drop her luggage before getting in once more to the hotel where Katie was staying. I could see mum was judging it all taking it in her stride knowing that she would be saying her daughter soon after so long.

It's strange to think Katie's this grown up already. Logan shifted to the side of me smiling to which I smiled back. I happened to be quite worried for my best friend seeing as he was acting all weird around us again like when he was over in Minnesota having said something to someone then got attacked with hockey sticks and punched, I never did find out the reason but he was stunned for a week and didn't talk to anybody.

I wasn't going to admit it either but even though I was with Jo, I found myself hanging out more and thinking about more about my raven haired, Texan accented friend, which I supposed wasn't a good thing. I could see the jealously fuel in Jo's eyes when I went to talk to her about what happened that day and what Logan did which cracked me up or when we'd had sat and talked about everything and nothing for hours on end or if he'd been hurt physically or emotionally staying by him until he got better.

I guess maybe I was having some odd feeling's about him but nothing I've ever had with Jo before. Now Jo was coming for the competition along with Camille which would not be good for anyone. This could only go one way and I didn't see it being good. Or maybe I have those days where I'm just destined to be a pessimist for a little while.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

After the boys had parked, each had got out in a hurry with Kendall helping his mother out of the car and helping her stand a little, each ran up to the hotel which Katie was staying in but forgot that Katie was out with Logan for the evening. All three of them face-palmed at how idiotic they were while Jennifer just laughed at their usual antics, Blaine and Kurt appeared with Marley, Kitty, Katie and Logan laughing.

"Mum! When did you get here?!" She ran up to hug her which Jennifer accepted gratefully, there were only a few times in which her daughter would show proper affection and this was one of those cherished moments.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going, you haven't made any deals with record labels yet right? And you have been studying?, I know where you keep that dollar bill I gave you"

"Mum, no I haven't and no I haven't to answer both your questions. I have a bet with Tyler that I'm going to learn more than him which I will follow through. As for managing someone, I have too little time but I have plans for Guitar Dude when he finally decides to quit smoking"

"Riiight. Okay, well, I'm going to go back to where I'm staying while I'm here and I'll see you in two days' time for the competition, Carlos, James, come on and help me" With that she set off with James and Carlos smiling at being chosen to help their adopted mum while they were out doing their music. She really kept them in line.

* * *

"So Katie, who are your friends that I haven't met already?"

"Oh sorry, this is Marley and Kitty in the flesh; these are my brother's guys" Each were about to shake hands when Ryder came back out into the hallway with Sam and Artie. Katie went over to hug them and introduce everyone once more before yawning.

"You alright?" Kendall started to ask not using his pet name for her for the fact she was surrounded by her friends at the moment who they didn't know properly how they'd take it.

"I'm fine Kendall, just a small headache from earlier which is going slowly so Logan don't you dare get out your medical kit" Logan put it away slowly while Kendall and Katie laughed and the glee members looked on confused.

"Sorry, Logan really likes helping people even with the littlest things"

"Really? You want to be a doctor when you're older, I take it seeing as you like helping people a lot, I mean?" Artie started to ask but Kendall cut him off as if he was protecting him.

"Yeah, he's really awesome our Logan. The amount of times Carlos could have died because of his crazy stunts and injuries and James with his massive ego. Plus I would be very, very much dead because I usually just go along with each of Carlos or James's plan"

"Thanks Kendall, I think"

"Okay as much as we all love Logan and his heroic deeds, I need some sleep otherwise I won't be able to get up in the morning for rehearsals, so I'll see you all tomorrow for lunch including mum?"

"Yeah sure, we're glad to be here, it's been way too weird without you and as I said, James really needed a stamping on his foot more than once" Kendall smiled before waving to the glee members and moving out.

"You all keep safe now and take care of our Katie otherwise you'll face the wrath of James and Kendall"

"Just those two, huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, Kendall's her older brother and James is just overprotective, dates back to when she had her first crush. He was called Kyle, how did you describe him again sweetie? I believe it was 'he has eyes that could melt a snow storm' right Katie?"

"Logan, I'm giving you a chance to shut up here or I will find a way to prank you again"

"Right, so that subject's dropped and I better go follow Kendall, good night to you all, keep safe yourselves"

* * *

Day of Sectionals;

"I feel sick, why do I feel sick? Or like I can't breathe! Blaine, why can't I? Can I just go home now or something?" Katie was dressed up in her outfit already which was a dark green dress which suddenly brought her eyes out more while the boys all wore a black suit with green bowties which despite what everyone had been saying were very airy and comfortable and easy to breathe in.

"That's because it's your first time performing, you feel weird wearing a dress because you're just used to shorts and a t-shirt plus you're also performing a solo! You've got family and friends here as well which never helps because you feel like you have to really prove yourself. But I think you should just take a deep breath or two beforehand and you'll be fine. Just believe in yourself"

"You always know the right words to say, where would I ever be without you sometimes?, thank you"

"And I like to help you so you're very welcome, hey Ryder, what's up?"

"Nothing, just, the Warblers have arrived and I thought you might like to know, you knowing some of them"

"Oh right, thanks, see you later. Sorry Katie but these people go the school I used to go to before I came to McKinley, you don't mind, do you?"

"Course not, go check out our comp, bye" As Blaine waltzed over to greet the group he used to be in, Kitty and Kendall came up towards her.

"I hate these dresses sometimes, it makes me feel like I shouldn't eat for hours on end and if I did then I should just sue the person who made it just cause I got mad and felt ill. What do you want Ryder? Fine, I'm coming. I better go but I'll see you before we go on"

* * *

"Kendall, I'm a little nervous which is odd because I don't usually get nervous!"

"Katie, between you and me, I feel exactly the same, I really want you to do well. Give it your best shot! We're proud of you, all of us for going alone out here and doing all this by yourself, just be yourself, make them feel exactly what you do, believe in the words you're singing and then they will too. You'll kill it"

Mr Schuester had just been about to say a pep talk gathering everyone around him for it but when they found Katie wasn't there, they had turned around hearing her voice. They were listening intently to the other member of the Knight family feeling the energy come from him but then all of the other boys, her mother and two other girls surrounded her hugging as if she had left her home for more than three months or so. All of them suddenly felt overwhelmed and saddened for their parents who hadn't come. Kendall having the feeling of being watched turned patting each of his friends shoulders to do the same.

"It's like a party we were only half invited to, I'm Kendall for those that don't know me, this is Mrs Knight, Logan, Carlos, James, Camille and Jo" He pointed to them in turn as they shook hands with the glee teacher. The bell rung for them to be called onto the stage. Katie felt like running half a mile just then along with the others who were now just standing there, Kendall grabbed ahold of her facing her towards him and the rest of the L.A family, he decided to not just address his sister but everyone else within the room as well.

"Everyone listen, this is your dream, right? Your main goal at the moment is to win this and get into Regionals? Then you need to show it, show the perseverance you all have to make it. Stand out from the rest and make them believe in what you're saying. The key word is believe. Go out there and give it all you got because this….whole thing – "

"Only comes once in a lifetime. Gotcha big brother"

"You will all be awesome baby sister, make us proud"

Waiting at the wings was horrifying but Blaine and his advice helped her out more than she'd ever dare say.. Their name was called in the blink of an eye. Katie walked up to the microphone stand. Seeing her family all sat down and giving her thumbs up, she began to sing.

_Everyone has got a secret side, a wondering path up to a door that's open wide ._

_You think you know me, _ _but I'm changing all the time_

_ cos if I wanna be sweet, if I wanna be wild, if I wanna cry like a child._

_ If I pick up the world in the palm of my hands, I guess that's just who I am. – _At this point all the audience had been cheering and clapping loudly for her as her fellow glee club members ran onstage for the chorus and Kitty approached to the microphone for her verse after the chorus –

_This is me! Can't ignore it, reaching out, breaking free, constantly falling forward, yeah I'm just going for it, this is me!_

**_Can't ignore it. Reaching out, breaking free,_**

**_ constantly falling forward. Yeah, I'm just going for it, this me. _**

**_More than what you see, finding out who I can be…._**

**_This is me! Can't ignore it, breaking free, constantly falling forward, yeah I'm just going for it, this is me!_**

Cheers and whoops came out from the crowd as New Directions suddenly all came into a semi-circle for the next piece. Kitty and Katie grabbed each other round the waist as a sort of side hug and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, we _are_ the New Directions!"

More cheers erupted as all the boys took the lead singing 'Candy' by Robbie Williams which attacked all the major demographics in the audience as most knew of his music.

All the girls then joined in for the chorus and danced in the background then ran out into the main audience on the floor to dance there as well in the aisles before running back onto the stage into their final positions. Now all they could do was wait.

The announcer came out and got the crowd going again after most had fallen asleep after the last act somehow. After a couple of jokes, he got all of the glee clubs back out on stage ready to announce the winner.

"Right ladies and gentleman, I won't delay this any further to save everyone's upended nerves from dipping any more and so I can go home early to my wife for once since 18 years ago without any of the family let's just get right to it shalle we? The winner of this year's glee club sectionals is…

_**THE NEW DIRECTIONS!**_


	8. Come Again?

**Not much to say really, hope everyone's having an awesome day though :) And this is another loonng chapter and this might be the longest now, whoot!**

**Discalimer: Not unless I take down Nickelodeon first...everyone would be at my mercy then ;). All rights go to Nickelodeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Bard Fulchuck for glee.**

"We won! I can't believe it!" Katie had jumped off the stage and ran into Kendall's arms while the others sort of surrounded her in a circle. New Directions watched on in awe at this small affection which had been made bigger just in their eyes.

"We are so proud of you gorgeous! You knocked your solo right out of the park!"

"Dude! What have I said about calling her those sorts of names?"

"Kendall, she's old enough to hear it and imagine who else would say it. Let's face it, I happen to be Katie's first admirer"

"Actually it was Kyle first James" Logan decided to give in small input as Jennifer and the two other girls walked up to the glee club and the music teacher avoiding the boy's small debate.

"I'm not counting him, I know Katie first so there"

Jennifer closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, while she missed this sort of thing, she also didn't like it because of how much objects in the room they could break.

"Hi, you must be the music teacher, Mr Schuster, right? I'm Jennifer" She shook hands with him as he talked to her about her daughter's progress in the months so far giving high praise. Just as she timed it, all heard Katie yell loudly.

"GUYS! GET A GRIP! Honestly. If you say one more time that I like James Diamond over here who is really not helping himself then you are wrong. Kendall, Jo is here and Logan, so is Camille. Carlos and James go help mum over there and sort out her flight schedule and bags, she won't be here tomorrow, remember?" All the boys sort of nodded and murmured as they went to their assigned points leaving Katie smirking to herself.

"You did well Knight"

"So did you Kitty"

"I know I did, I kick ass. I was born to always kick ass"

"Whatever you say. So what do we do now?"

"We stay here one more day and then board a plane back home before going to Breadstix, duh?"

"I've only been with you for three months"

"Thought someone would have told you by now"

"Maybe they did and I just forgot"

"Yeah, that'll be it"

Kitty and Katie smiled as they hugged once more on their win before joining the rest of the group for another of Mr Schue's pep talks. All of the people from L.A gathered around as well as extra support.

* * *

"First off, well done to Kitty and Katie for carrying the team with their solo's and helping us get through to Regionals everyone! Second of all, Regionals, we need to think of two kick ass songs which will keep everyone guessing but also draw people in, we can celebrate our win later when we get back home. Thank you to your family for coming Katie, we all needed the extra support and for Kendall's words earlier on, they were so helpful"

"Big Time Rush and our friends are always glad to help our sister and her friends out; you just make sure you get through Regionals so we can come to see you all three times. Katie is one of a kind though; you haven't seen her at her best or worst yet, trust us. Oh and if you introduce her to any sort of boy –"

James interrupted him standing beside him with Carlos and Logan being dragged into the group as Jennifer stood behind them in a sort of pose while Camille and Jo stood to the side clutching each other falling about with laughter.

"We have rights to grab all of our hockey gear and sort the problem out ourselves, we hold no legal right over you and your decisions however we won't hold ourselves responsible for you or the other person's injuries"

"Okay big brother, I think it's time you all went back to the hotel and lay down for a while and I shall see you before you set off tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow, you get some sleep Katie and make sure you eat breakfast tomorrow all of you, but before you get on the plane so if you have any travel sickness that won't come back up and make sure that you have or buy travel sweets which should help as well. Safe journey to you all and hope to see you all soon"

"Thank you Mr Mitchell and the same to all of your friends as well. Thank you for the advice"

"Please just call me Logan, bye sweetheart"

"Bye Logan, see you tomorrow"

As they all walked away Katie stared after them knowing she wouldn't be seeing them yet again for another three months. She walked back with the glee kids to the hotel and started packing as if to help her prepare for the goodbyes she'd have to face in the morning.

* * *

"Katie, do you think you could solo again?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, people are raving about you and I think it could be good for the team"

"Oh Mr Schue I don't think so, other people need a chance to shine. Think about this for a minute, has Tina had a proper solo yet? Or Ryder and Jake? I just think they need it more, sorry guys"

"But do you realise what you're giving away?"

"Yes"

"Katie, you need to solo otherwise we won't win"

"Okay now that is just rubbish"

Katie had been called to stay behind after practise on the Friday a week after they'd gotten back from Sectionals and had thrown themselves into having a few fun lessons before focusing on gearing up for Regionals.

Mr Schuester had been having trouble with her as he tried to make her see how great her voice was and the fact it was a golden opportunity to get asked not once but twice plus someone could notice her but for some reason, she wasn't seeing it.

"It is not rubbish, Katie, you have a great voice. A great power. Why throw it away, someone could pick up on this and try to sign a deal with you or something"

"Well, I don't want that deal"

"Why not, most of these kids would kill for this sort of thing"

"I'm not most kids and I don't go here, it feels wrong"

"Why? How? You have potential and each of the kids know it despite their grumbling and they'll have their chance to shine soon"

"No. They deserve it now. It's their choice and if you remember about me saying not 5 seconds ago, I don't go here!

"Katie Knight! You are taking this chance and going for it!"

"No I won't!"

"You can and you will, is this because you still don't think you can do it, has your self-esteem gone again?"

"No it hasn't and it has always been there, I just chose not to show it until this year"

"Why not Katie, just tell me straight up, why?"

"I'm not sure I want to and I don't like how you're speaking to me"

"I'm speaking to you as a teacher and a friend but you're not taking this on board!"

"I have, I am and I'm saying to you no and you clearly don't know what that word means"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so whiny?"

"KATIE, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

* * *

Katie stood up slowly her ears ringing before she screamed once her breathing rapid as all of the glee clubbers had come in at this outburst gasping at what was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"You yelled at me? You yelled at me. Why would you yell, I told everyone at the beginning not to, right or did I hide it again? I'm sorry, I don't feel well. I think I need to lie down or something? Is Kendall here? Of course he's here, he wouldn't leave me be and nor would the others. I have a headache"

Mr Schuster looked confused as she gave out random sentences which made little sense, Blaine however understood it and so did Kitty. It was the whole reason they went around as a trio most times.

"Okay, I think everyone and even you Mr Schuster should step back because if Kitty and I are correct then Katie might be about to have a panic attack and we should really apologise for what you're about to witness because it isn't going to be pretty"

"What, Blaine, how do you know this?"

"Get. Back. Now" Kitty yelled punctuating her words.

* * *

Mr Schuster did as told as Katie finally fell to the floor and was quiet for a minute. Then she screamed loudly, she just kept screaming and screaming and then kicked and punched the air trying to breathe and then yelled out names as everyone had tears pricking out of their eyes and Marley had already started to cry properly.

"Mr Schue, why is this happening to her?"

"I don't know Marley; it's something that's happened to her in her past, something dangerous but I'm not sure what or if to question her when she wakes up"

"KENDALL, LOGAN, CARLOS, JAMES! KENDALLLLLL. I WANT, NEED HELP, CARLOS! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP, HE'S HURTING ME"

"He, Blaine?"

"I don't know Mr Schue, she has never said anything to Kitty or me about this but clearly her brothers are involved which isn't good. Someone get on the phone to them"

"No. Only if Katie says to"

"Blaine"

"Mr Schue, this is not a topic to discuss"

"LOGIE, CAR, JAMES, KENDALL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, I SWEAR MY SCREAMS WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU HEAR!"

Everyone stayed still in front of here as she just screamed again and tried to punch the air once more before waking up rubbing her forehead.

"Ow, did I hit the floor or something, somehow? Guys, why are you all looking at me like that and Marley, why are you crying?"

"Katie, don't you know what just happened?"

"I know my head hurts"

"Mr Schue, I rang up her brothers to say what happened anyway, sorry Blaine but it had to be done and they said they wanted to come down so I gave those directions and they'll be here by this afternoon and I, oh hey Katie, what's up, you feeling alright now?"

"Artie, why are you ringing them up? They're having rehearsals with Gustavo right now and he won't let them out even if the world is about to have an earthquake or tornado. So why would you ring them?"

"Katie, I think you should lie down"

"I don't need to Sam"

"Yes, you clearly do"

"Sam, please, my head really hurts"

"Katie, how much do you remember?" Kitty started to ask as Blaine guided her to a chair sitting her down as the rest crowded round.

"Ummm, perhaps when Mr Schue and I were discussing about solos and you yelled at me"

"Well, Katie, you blacked out and had a panic attack"

"Oh my, no, again? That's got to be at least the 15th time, did I hurt anyone|"

"No honey, you just screamed a little and punched the air, Blaine and I made sure you were okay"

"Thanks Kit, I can really count on you two, is that why you called them?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"It's fine, do you want to tell us why you had one?"

"Not really"

All of the kids except for Mr Schue, Blaine and Kitty left one by one touching Katie on the shoulder or giving her a hug. They waited for her family to enter the school building which didn't happen until gone 4.

* * *

"Katie, Katie! There you are, we got such a worried call from Artie about you, what happened?"

"Hey Kendall, hi you guys. Yeah, this lot freaked out a little but I'm fine, just had a small panic attack"

"Panic attack? Katie, are you talking about?"

"Yes Carlos"

"Are you sure you're okay, do you need water or anything?"

"No I don't James"

"Is it okay if I check for bruises or anything sweetie?"

"Yeah, go for it, check my head, it kills"

Mr Schuster's worry went a little when the boys arrived clearly concerned but when she said it was a panic attack and they went into full serious mode, it rose again. This was serious.

"Katie, what caused it this time?"

"Yelling"

"You or someone else?"

"Someone else but it may have been my fault"

"Sis, it is never your fault"

"Okay Kendall"

"Kendall, will it go away?"

"We don't know honey"

"James, don't you have practise right now?"

"Yeah but we're going to stay here with you for a while until we know you're okay"

"You don't need to"

"Yes we do, just for a week Kit-Kat" Carlos started to say but she cut him off/

"Okay, can you take me and Kitty back to our house we're staying in at the moment?"

"Sure, will you be okay to get home yourself Blaine?"

"Yeah, thanks, bye you two, keep an eye out for the cracks in the road ahead" Blaine gave them a coded message which they didn't take lightly but nodded trying to laugh to get the awkward slience out as they moved out leaving an uncomfortable Mr Schuster behind.


	9. Katie's Past Revealed

**Still have 24/7 on repeat, this is not good but I really do love the song and of course the video...;). Erm, it's pretty warm over here, I don't like it...**

**Disclaimer: I'm underage and my mother woulldn't let me because i'd make bad decisions...All rights go to Nickelodeon for BTR and Ryan murphy/Brad Fulcuk for glee.**

**WARNING!: It's not really descriptive but there is some talk about abuse/almost rape so if you're triggered by any of this then no offense taken if you skip this chapter, keep safe and of course prayer go out to anyone this may have happened too. **

Halfway through the week the Big Time Rush boys were hiding every single five seconds either Kitty's or Katie's phone rang as they didn't tell Gustavo where they were going or when, they just left. Blaine was an extra help fending off stupid accusations from everyone within the school about her panic attack.

Kitty had just been raising up her spirits and gone out once or twice with her brothers when she said she wanted a little bit of space on her own. Sadly they all knew she'd have to tell them what really happened when she went back after the weekend. She didn't feel like saying so but her brothers had said they would be by her side next to her two friends for as long as she wished which helped a bit.

Arriving there were people ready with slushies but her family got there first sporting hockey sticks and fierce faces meaning business which made people back up quickly. A big grin was plastered onto her face which shortly fell when they reached the choir room.

"Let's give it up for Katie's quick recovery!"

Claps and cheers and stamping of the feet occurred which made her feel like it was another home to her and was overwhelmed a bit. She set herself up to sit next to Kitty, Artie and Sam but was dragged back by Logan.

"Uhuh princess – this brought out a small smile from each of the boys and her as they were taken back to when she wanted to become and a princess then got captured by Moon who wanted to block out the moon but captured Katie in the process declaring her as a princess that was finally saved by everyone. – You sit right on this stool, you have to explain to the others what happened"

"Okay. Well, it was back in our home town…..Minnesota"

"Minnesota? What?" Came the chorus of voices towards her as Mr Schuster calmed them down so she could carry on.

"Thanks, so I was 14 when it happened and it was after these idiots had just finished their world tour and we'd gone back home for a while. I went out for a sort of walk to try and adjust to the weird weather of Minnesota and then I came across someone. He cornered me asking for my money which by the way I didn't have, it was at home because mum would never, ever let us go out with that kind of money even if it was just a dollar or two. He kept asking me and asking me.

He punched me and kicked me so I tried to use a little self-defence but it didn't work so I screamed instead as loud as I could for everyone who I knew was in the area who could really fight which happened to be just these guys because I knew and trusted them. He started to try and tear some of my clothing off so I screamed louder and that's when I said that if they didn't come soon then all they would hear would be my screams being the last ever thing to hear from me.

Thankfully because Logan was logical he got there first however he's not exactly muscle. He tried to attack them but didn't have any proper gear to help. So the man threw him across from the street to the other side which we weren't on so he carried on trying to rip half of the clothing off me again, thankfully it was freezing that night so I had so many layers on but by now it was just my jumper and a vest with my trousers which scared me.

* * *

I still screamed hoping that someone would still come but nothing, Kendall, James and Carlos were getting their gear on at this point and I could hear them calling my name as well. I had some small hope that they would find me before anything bad happened. Just as he got to my trousers I hit him on the head with a piece with a small piece of wood I found on the ground and he let go just as these guys got to him, they grabbed my stuff and ran.

I fainted by the time I got inside of our house, they told mum and she went to the police station and told them and he got arrested when I gave in my statement. He was jailed for 20 odd years. If it wasn't for these guys, I don't think I could even interact or trust any of you like I do now, especially all of the boys here including you Mr Schue. I'm sorry I lied but I felt like telling you the truth was worse and you would treat me differently or just keep asking me uncomfortable questions about it all"

Everyone was now crying or sniffing at this new information and they all ran up to hug her gently and as they were doing so, Mr Schuster walked over towards the boys feeling sick to his stomach as well.

"I think everyone here is going to have a hard time trying to not help her when she doesn't want it. The kids here really look out for each other and are most likely cooking up revenge plans not for him but most likely for anyone that's ever caused her pain. I'm just grateful she has you guys behind her every step of the way, I don't know what might have happened"

"We do" They all said together and went up to hug Katie themselves as she hugged them tighter right back.

* * *

"So, we're going to have to go back soon before Gustavo gets to us but we're not leaving without giving you guys a song or two"

"Thanks big brother. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Yeah sure"

"What's happening between you and Jo?" She whispered to him as he went bright red.

"Oh I told her that I didn't have feelings for her anymore like I do for someone else and while she was upset, I sort of told her she would find someone else and when she did if he hurt her then I would hurt him back, she laughed. I kept trying to make her see the bright side and when she asked me who, I told her and now she says she'll always love me and I told her the same so I think we're good?"

"Maybe. But for now I'd really like you to do your song now, please?"

"Sure Kit-Kat"

They positioned themselves as James gave out the introduction they always used for their gigs.

"And now for something you haven't heard in a while, something that will really get you up and dancing! Big Time Rush presents one of their hit singles…..'Til I Forget About You'"

They launched into their tricky dance routine while they sang as well shocking the New Directions that they could sing and dance that well but that's where Katie most likely got it from.

You could tell they were really enjoying themselves and letting themselves got lost in the music. Katie had noticed it more than the others that Kendall and Logan were acting more close to each other as well, more hanging arms over the shoulder, and more glances than were needed. Mr Schuster had also picked up on this though.

_"Going crazy now don't even think_

_Losing my mind is all I can do_

_…Til I forget about youuuu oh whoa! _

_Dance hard, laugh hard, turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar, can I get a what now?_

_ I swear I'll do anything that I have to!_

_ Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now!..._

_Til I forget about you._

**_I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU!_**


	10. Leaving Lima Behind For A Minute

**New chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor so i'd say not right now soooo until I gain money all of le rights go to Nickeldeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuk for glee.**

Logan and Kendall were walking along the pathway not talking, Kendall had just told his best friend that he and Jo had broken up a week or two ago and told him exactly what happened afterwards.

It had taken the best part of the day but they had gotten through it pretty quickly. It was now dusk and the sun was just about to dip behind the clouds for the ending of the day and the pair walked a little slower.

"Kendall?" Logan voice whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about Katie? There's no one there who can watch her if she goes like that again and they can't keep calling us and yet we're the only four that can try and knock her out of it before she really gets loud"

"I'd say for you to first of all calm down because she has great friends over there already and it's only been three months coming this week up to 4 or did you not see how they all crowded round and hugged her including the teacher as well"

"You can't really say much to that"

"Why not?"

"Teachers are really hard to please and even then they try so hard to be your friends, I'm just saying it's hard. There's usually a battle of wits going on"

"Speaking from personal experience per chance?

"Look Mr Dunbrown had all of his facts wrong and hadn't updated his textbooks since the early 200's so please give some credit for pointing out that mistake. You should be glad because I got us new textbooks"

"But sadly not a better or nicer teacher"

"I tried my best and that was all I had to give"

Both of them laughed missing this ability to talk to each other normally and not just odd glances either, the atmosphere became less tense as they talked, laughed, joked while others looked on wondering at what had happened to cause yet another change within the two teenage boys lately but the answer was simple and yet so close.

"So Logan, now we've sorted that out –"

"I'm having second thoughts"

"About what?"

"Being a doctor"

* * *

Kendall stopped in his tracks as Logan carried on oblivious until he didn't see a second shadow walking beside him anymore which led to him walking all the way back. Kendall knew that they had all fallen in love with their music now but out of all of them, the two of them had both said they still wanted their old dreams. To now hear this from his best friend was un-nerving and he didn't know just how to take it.

"Logan, why? I thought you always wanted to do that job, it's like your lifeline"

"I know it is but I just don't know. How am I going to keep up with all this if I start to study now, if I go to med school? Will I get in? Who would I be leaving behind, can I really make it?"

"Logan. You can and you will, who cares if you're not there for a couple of rehearsals? We can just teach you the steps at home"

"Home isn't here Kendall, at least not the real one, it's back in Minnesota. What would happen if I did get into medical school? Would I make it back on time to see all of you and our families in the holidays?"

"Logan, calm down, you're acting like a crazy person!"

"Maybe I am, I'm just having second thoughts about all of it, this is the best thing I can ever have imagined us doing as a group. Being a doctor is the second. But it's stressful and I would barely see you"

"Maybe but you wouldn't know until you try"

"I suppose, I'm sorry Kendall, I guess ever since Katie's been branching out, I've thought about whether or not I should be doing the same"

"You don't have to apologise any day, the guys and I know it's all been pretty hectic lately and with Katie doing her own thing finally is just added pressure"

"She's your sister you know, not ours"

"I like to think she is, we've all surrounded her since she was born and she did say to the others in that glee club we were all her brothers so"

"Fine, fine, I see your point" Logan started to laugh a bit easier taking Kendall's point and analysing his sentences properly.

"So Logan, what did you speak to Katie about when we were over at Lima?"

"Nothing"

"Okay something"

"Care to tell me what?"

"Not really, it's kind of secret"

"We've never kept secrets from each other, why now?"

"It's important is why"

"Logie, please?!" He tried for the last time knowing if he asked it once more and recieved that same answer he shpuld just give up.

* * *

"Fine! I like you okay! And not just the normal friendship but in the other way, I'm gay and in love with my first ever best friend! There, I said it, so go on and walk away or hit me or whatever it is you straight people do when this sort of thing comes up" Tears formed in his eyes at that point and Kendall couldn't bare it and knew he had to answer honestly because neither of them could handle lies.

"Logan, I'm not going to walk away or hurt you, I never will, you're way too special or sweet for that. I'm not straight, I mean I thought I was but now I'm not. I like you in the same way. Honest" With that he closed the gap between him and Logan then parting after a minute a little bashful. Logan eneded up blushing around him and not being able to make any sense of his sentences.

"Well we should really get back to our hotel"

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating now?"

"Yes! I mean…if you want to"

"I do"

"Great, how about tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds great but I think we should tell Katie first then mum and the others. Katie's the one who isn't around us and she is our sister"

"Let's wait until tomorrow morning, I'm shattered"

Both walked off back into their hotel hand in hand chattering quietly and when they got home, Jennifer didn't even have to be told of what events had just happened instead choosing to wink at both of them as they said goodnight to her with talks of what they wanted for breakfast. Jennifer could only laugh at this. While she had loved Jo, she knew her son had really been hiding this for a while now.

So long as they were happy and accepted, she was happy. She could also have never been prouder.


	11. Boy Trouble

**New chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Still kind of poor so nope, all rights go to Nickeoldeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuk for glee**

5 months had slipped past without warning and Katie had been enjoying it immensely, her solos though rare were fun and she had grown very close to all of the people within glee and some in her other classes as well. She threw herself into pranking the teachers as well once she got properly settled causing much laughter amongst the class. Katie and Kitty went with Marley down to Breadstix more than once, met up with Kurt or Rachel quizzing them about NYADA and shopped with Kurt which provided to be an exhausting time. Kitty started to become her old snarky, devious self- alongside Sam's impressions.

Then on the Thursday trouble started to occur as relationships kept appearing all over the place with other people wondering how to get back at them or destroy their happiness as they didn't have it for themselves. Others just stayed away. Katie was one of these few.

However things were changing and as little as she tried to keep away from those types who didn't just want her phone number sometimes she ended up with more than she bargained for. Blaine had been walking up to his locker when he saw a boy approach Katie and tried to rush to her first.

"Hey baby, what's going down?" Katie sighed having had too much of this already and stared him down.

"Listen you seem nice but here's my problem, I'm not interested" She walked up to Blaine's locker while Blaine tried to hide his sniggers, some people forgot how well the girl could hold herself.

"Nice, I could never do that"

"Thanks Blaine, well you never had hockey players for brothers"

"True, hey how long do you think you can hold them all of them off?"

"Long enough for them to get the message hopefully"

* * *

Blaine waited for Tina by his locker with her and when she got her stuff sorted they all walked arm in arm to their next lesson together. While waiting for regionals to pop up they had been having fun lessons like Miley Cyrus or Paramour. Now they were getting into the swing of things back on track.

Ignoring the cooing of Jake, Marley, Sam and Brittney Katie sat down next to Kitty as the teacher entered both putting their fingers in their mouths pretending to gag. It wasn't really easy to say for any of them that they didn't want that sort of relationship just they preferred to hopefully have that in quiet.

"Alright everyone, gearing up for Regionals in two days' time, how are we all feeling?"

Claps, whoops and weird noises came towards the front as he laughed enjoying the time he had left with some of the students. Hoping Regionals would boost everyone's confidence once more like it had been doing before he got right down to explaining what was going to happen and who they would be up against and how to attack their weak points like usual.

"Let me guess I have to join in on this?" Katie asked while Mr Schue just nodded. She sighed rolling her eyes before tutting. Katie not wanting to join in for the second time about choosing which artists were better to use between Madonna, Boyzone or Beyonce yet again, she saw her opportunity.

"Guys, why don't I go investigate that school we're up against? I think we might need it"

The others thought about this for five minutes before deciding to give their verdict on the matter knowing how well it worked out for them and Kurt.

"Yeah go for it Katie, way to play for the team. Sure you'll be okay?" Artie asked. Katie nodded giving them her phone number on paper just in case before walking out the door saying to the music teacher she didn't feel great and had to go home to which he asked if she was okay as she almost ran out of the room and out the building.

* * *

Arriving at the school she walked down the huge winding stairs she got a feeling of insecurity and worry. She got off the steps and walked towards the music playing in one of the common rooms. Entering she stood still in the same outfit she'd worn on her first performance in front of the glee club which helped her with a bit of home having also worn it on her brothers beginning world tour. However she now feeled too casual as the all-boys school wore uniforms with red piping on them. A boy of her age, maybe a year older with a slim physique approached her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you new here?" He joked a cheeky grin forming on his face.

"Clearly"

"Adam Clost"

"Sorry I don't give my name out to strangers!" She winked at him feeling comfortable with the boy somehow.

"Sure you can, how else can I speak to you using just the past or present tense?"

"Well then I suppose I'll have to conform"

"Yes you will"

"Kathryn Knight"

"Welcome then Kathryn Knight" They shook hands before music started up behind them and Katie shocked stood rooted to the spot as they began to sing acapella.

"I gotta go sing Kathryn but stick around for after" She nodded as he went to enter stage. A voice unlike she had never heard before not even from her brothers or friends came into play from the man she had literally just met.

Katie cheered just as loudly as the others had when they finished singing and Adam after shaking hands with everyone in the group walked up to her again this time with someone else who she thought looked really cheesy facial features and would voice this thought when he introuduced himself.

"Hello again, this is my friend Sebastian Smythe"

"Hello, has anyone told you that you look like a cheesy 90's villain?"

"In fact they have, Santana Lopez once or twice, I reveled in it"

"Fair enough, can I be shown around?"

"You're our competition"

"And Smythe?"

"Fine, let's be allies"

"Now that I like so can you show me around now?"

"Of course" Both boys yelled before saying jinx as they clapped each other on the shoulders leading the way as they traipsed round the school showing the girl room after room, corridor after corridor and lesson plan after lesson plan before they parted ways exchanging numbers.

* * *

Katie rang them later into the evening making sure they hadn't given her false information which they didn't before picking up her things and started to walk back to the house she was still sharing with Kitty her parents still not wanting to talk to her. Kitty had just come out from the kitchen it being her turn to cook and hugged her having just heard a phone call from the said parents.

"Hey Kit? Kit, your parents call you again?" All she could do was hug her friend and try to subside her tears but didn't understand because she had that loving and supporting home unlike her.

"Yeah, I told them Ryder.." She trailed off.

"Ryder what?"

"He asked me out!"

"No way! Congrats, I knew you two were perfect for each other!"

"But my parents don't think so"

"Ignore them, they don't know what they're talking about. You alone should choose your partner"

"Thanks Katie, what would I sometimes do without you?"

"Everything and nothing"

"That's what I thought"

"So did you check out the comp?"

"I did, they're called the Warblers over at Dalton Academy for boys so our usual thing and there was a very nice chap called Adam who showed me around with his friend Sebastian"

"You like him!"

"Do not, which one are we talking about again?"

"That Adam guy"

"Shut up, I do not"

"Do and who said she didn't want to have boy trouble?"

"Oh my God, stop it!"

"Never"

"Come on!"

"You have a crush! You have a crush, Kathryn Knight has a crush! Right after she said she never would. Whatever will her brothers and friends say? Katie had a massive crush on a boy!

Kathryn Knight has a crush!"


	12. Circle Of Truth

**New chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nickelodeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuck for glee (the lucky things)**

A week after she had met the brown haired, blue eyed boy the whole glee club had undergone more cuts as people leaked information or threw people out of the room just for being overly rude that day. It wasn't easy but they managed to get through it thanks to a day when Camille flew into town.

They had been yelling at all the different choices of music they could do for their set at Regionals and Katie fed up and a little worried at what might happen if they didn't sort themselves out sooner or later had managed to acquire a small headache yet again for the third time in a row. Mr Schue had already left earlier to attend to Emma with her OCD kicking in once more glad to get away from the madness that he had originally created by telling Blaine or Marley to lead which had led to Tina muttering about solo's just for those and Sam asking why he or Ryder got an extra shot to sing or maybe Artie and Kitty which had reduced them to the state they were now.

Another three hours later afterschool they had come up with nothing but anger at themselves and at each other and the next day brought the same thing and the next and the next. Finally Camille came into town so she could gwt all the drama from her friend and see how she had been coping lately and almost ran into the room thinking a fire was happening but when coming to find just the teens in an argument decided she should perfect her yell. After all she _was_ an actress.

"QUIET!"

All suddenly stood to attention thinking it was just their mentor but only a curly, brown haired female instead, they were about to go back to rowing once more until Mr Scuhester appeared behind her.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but this area's off limits seeing as you're not a part of this or a student here? Are you a new student here?"

Camille looked mildly offended so marched up to a chair, sat down and just stared the music teacher down until he felt mildly displeased with her then trying to stare her down instead which would never work on the budding method actress.

* * *

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave; I'm not exactly a fan of stranger danger"

"Camille's not a stranger, she's one of my very best friends" Katie spoke up almost mad at her mentor knowing that the girl had just been trying to help.

"Katie! I haven't seen you in ages!" She screeched as she ran over hugging the girl.

"Cam, you have no idea how much I've missed you and your endless wild gossip, dramas and slaps, while it's nice to see the guys, I need my favourite method actress"

"Only here to help"

Camille grabbed Katie to sit down again on a chair but Mr Schuester had different plans seeing as the arguing had started up once more and he had finally had enough.

"Okay, auditorioum, now"

* * *

Katie took in the place with awe trying to take the area in carefully so she could describe it to the others in L.A, Camille saw this and smiled at her. They arranged themselves into a circle much like they'd done when Karofsky's problem had come up where they'd said what they were most looking forward to in their futures. Most had the feeling it would be happening again and prepared themselves for a small speech.

"Okay, very silence of the lambs but why are we here?" Kitty asked confused as she sat down in between Ryder and Katie who had rested her head on Camille's shoulder suddenly very tired again with her headache almost going.

"You'd be surprised Kitty, I'm calling a team meeting although some of this may have been my doing, you've all been tense with each other, angry, you've been making horrible decisions, not letting other people talk or have free choices. Why? So I'm proposing a circle of truth. Each of you go around and say one thing you're really feeling and one thing you'd like to change, Katie and Camille you don't have to say anything if you don't want to seeing as you don't really go here but if you want to pitch in, please do"

Nodding they started to move around the circle one at a time, Sam went first.

"Okay, I feel like no one's listening to anyone because we feel pressured and I'd like to change how we view each other" Everyone's heads went down knowing that this was how the whole thing would go. Artie talked next.

"Ever since Sectionals, I feel we've become more distant and I'd like to have our friendships back again" More nods then it came to Joe and Sugar who voiced the same opinions as Sam. Jake wondered whether to or not to say anything but did in the end.

"May I? I'm new to all this but I think we need extra sessions in booty camp and singing sessions to harmonize a little better and I knew Ryder feels the same, could help when choosing songs if we know what pitches we can go up to"

"I do Jake, thanks and now seeing as it's my turn, I'd like to say that we should be seeing what problems each of us have in or out of school, how are we meant to show we're close if we're not?" And he grasped Kitty's hands as she smiled with glistened eyes at him. Kitty nodded her turn to speak somehow.

"I think we need to appreciate our differences and each other more, that's all I have to say, Katie?"

* * *

Katie looked at everyone in the circle in the eye including the music teacher not knowing what to say but then looking back at Camille having her link to her sort of home started to imagine Kendall and the boys there with her and suddenly she knew what she wanted to say.

"I haven't been here long but I know how your dynamic works and I think while sometimes it does work other times it feels like you don't listen to each other, that you're not friends and you've just been put together by someone. When my brothers got put together as a group they didn't really want to have that on them apart from James feeling that it was just his dream and they all had separate ones at that point. There was no fixed point for them because they found out they loved singing and singing together as a group and now look at them, they've really only fought twice so what does that say? They're a family like you guys are a tight family and they never stop appreciating what they've got and who they've got so why are you guys?"

With that they all looked on in awe, Camille just smirked knowing that the Knight family were full of charm and when they really needed to be clever and sophisticated plus wise the could be tursted and relied upon.. Finishing with that having nothing more to say they broke off and went home seeing as that session took most of the afternoon.

The next day everyone had remembered the words of what had been spoken and fell into a slick routine of someone bringing food or drinks to help them while everyone had a turn in speaking and for once was very peaceful so much so that no one wanted to leave.

That thankfully happened throughout the lead up to Regionals with a set list prepared and much debate on the bus there with jokes to keep the nerves out yet again. But like everything it was about to end once more.


	13. Not All He Appears

**This chapter is dedicated to an incredible person from glee (one of my fav characters) who was an inspiration to others who has died this Saturday (13/07/13); Corey Monteith. I hope his family and friends will be okay, prayers go out to them. He never held his past back and was honest about who he was. Don't Stop Believing and Losing My Reliogion are my two fav covers of his as well. May he rest in peace. **

**Disclaimer: *Sobs* Can't make any jokes/weird sentances today. Love to everyone and keep safe as always.**

It had been only two weeks knowing Adam for Katie and there was still so much to talk about yet she felt as if she knew him already. She knew he liked to have his own personal space sometimes but he loved his friends treating them like family, he liked to have casual wear which was just jeans plus a t-shirt and that they both loved weekends off doing nothing sometimes.

They hadn't mentioned much about family life yet much like Kitty had, she guessed she had to be grateful seeing as she's have to open up again. They'd been having coffee down at the Lima Bean lately and today seeing as it was Regionals the next day over at Carmel High had sat down for a coffee taking in the different sights while the others went on a shopping spree.

"So, how's the New Direction's holding up? Psyched for Regionals?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun actually; I'm quite surprised I've gotten into it"

"Really, not much of a singer or dancer huh?"

"Not really, no. Oh hang on, I've got to take this, do you mind?"

"Course not, go right ahead"

"Great, thank you – She picked up the phone, took a deep breath and said hello to the caller which turned out to be none other than Carlos –Hey Car, what's up? No way, you actually got tickets?! I would love to come when we get our break, yeah. Okay, I need to go, I'm having lunch with a friend. How did you know that? Yes, I'll make sure he walks me back. Bye"

"Wow, sounded serious" He inquired to the girl who had just called him a friend to which he tried to shrug off but couldn't somehow even if they had only known each other for the two weeks. She gave him a quick smile.

"No, just Carlos, he's got tickets for Camille's big break on stage which she never told me because clearly it was a surprise and wanted to know if I could come"

"Cool, sounds great and he, uh, just guessed the friend thing?"

"Don't read too much into it"

"Why not?"

"I've tried to once or twice but when it comes to those four, it's just best not too"

"Got it" He laughed a little at this new information before a thought popped into his head.

"Katie? How long are you free for during your break?"

"A while, I have to be back soon, while everyone loves shopping, they hate having to do more than two hours of it. Speaking of which I need to get going"

"Right, right"

"Why?"

"No reason thought you'd like to meet some more of the Warblers perhaps"

"I'm fine"  
He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before nodding and walking her out, unknowing of what she would find out about him from Carlos in the next few days or so and how it might change their dynamic for a while. Something he maybe should have told her the first or second time they met.

* * *

Katie flopped down on her bed too tired to make any food for herself cursing whoever invented dance routines should die while Kitty snorted in the next room as she made peanut butter toast for her with a glass of water which had always helped her get through the long days especially now. Rapping on the door once she entered carrying the plate and glass through with her.

"Hey, I got you some food and a drink; this is all you'll be able to eat for a while"

"Wow, thanks. I guess I really underestimated this place and all of its odd glory"

"You should feel proud, most people overestimate it, and I'm going out with Ryder, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah should be but what about you?"

"I'm always fine; I'll see you around 11, maybe later"

"Okay, I need to call Logan about blisters and remedies, bye Kit!" Kitty laughed as she walked out of the door greeting Ryder himself and walking alongside with joined hands as she retold the stories of what happened yesterday when they talked to Jo.

Katie now sat upright having finished eating and was about to call Logan when Carlos's name appeared on the webcam instead, puzzled she accepted the call and waited for the reason why.

"Hey Carlos"

"Hey Katie"

"You sound a little down, you okay?"

"I'm fine but you might want to be a little wary of that friend you made"

"Why?"

"Do you not remember being 10 or something?"

"Yes, I do actually, what's your point here?"

"Katie, there was a boy that used to bully you. A lot. He didn't have many friends though which came as no surprise, he made you pull that prank on us, and you know the one where he let water balloons and gunge inside the house which got your mum mad?"

"Him, that's Adam? No way, he's an established gentleman"

"Katie, I checked, it's him. He once made you eat raw dirt without us looking as a dare and whacked you with a hockey stick on the ankle in all of the games we played and he kept calling you names? He despite him being a year older was such a child and could be considered a sort of player"

"I'm still in denial over here"

"You might be for a while, clearly he's changed but I doubt he won't be for much longer"

"Carlos. If so, why didn't he tell me so this whole thing could finally be forgotten?"

"I don't know, Logan thinks it's some kind of repressed memory or you just haven't put the name to the face yet, you've changed a lot as well you know?"

"I'm aware. Okay, well tell Logan thanks for the analysis but I'd like to make my own judgement and tell him to send some blister cream or something as my feet kill and maybe some aspirin now I think about it, those guys can get pretty loud when arguing, the headaches have been many"

"Anything else princess?"

"Not that I can think of directly"

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon"

"Once you find out who the kid really is you mean"

"You're not spies anymore"

"Doesn't hurt to try though"

"Bye Carlos"

She snapped her laptop shut contemplating whether Adam was the same person or not but came up with nothing deciding to confront him on their next meeting, she would get to the bottom of this if she had anything to say about this. Seeing as they would be performing against them the very next day with all of her family coming as well, she though the best thing to do would be to approach and confront him.

* * *

Wearing a light shade of purple and a white flower in her hair this time she finally found him hiding in a corner talking to a more built person about something or other, to which she went between them cutting it off sharply.

"Excuse me thanks. I need to talk to you Adam"

"Sure, see you later bro" He tapped his friend on the knuckles before turning back to Katie looking her up and down first before raising his eyebrows at her to which she rolled her own.

"What?"

"Nothing..just…you look like an actual girl"

"For your information, I _am_ a girl!"

"You just never really dress like one most of the time, it's rarely rare to see you in a skirt let alone a dress"

"Whatever. Can I please talk to you now preferably before my family get here?"

"Sure, I'm guessing in private?"

"No we can talk here"

"Okay then, go right ahead"

"Carlos rang me yesterday and we chatted for a while"

"That all?"

"No. It was about someone who I knew when I was ten…also called Adam. He taunted me a lot, didn't have many friends and wasn't in general very nice. He was also a year older than me and was called a player quite a lot despite being 11. We moved to L.A later. But here's the thing Carlos told me the Adam I know was the Adam I knew. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"Yes, of course, what else did this Carlos character have to say? Nothing about how he should just stay out of your personal business and private life. Why listen to him because he's clearly lying. Why would you believe an idiot like that" – By now all of the New Directions and Katie's family had arrived at the wings where rehearsal was and had the urge to earwig into their conversation and Carlos's face fell at this statement.

"Don't speak like that about Carlos! He also said this Adam was rude and ungentle-manlike, just like you happen to be now!"

"Excuse me?! I'm nothing like that; in fact I happen to quite like you!"

"Then why accuse Carlos of lying and me not believing him about something serious? Carlos is never serious unless he has to be and that's very rare. I trust him"

"You should be trusting me! This is my life and if it's true, then why can't you remember it?"

"Logan thinks it's some kind of repressed memory"

"Logan's clearly an idiot as well, how would he know?"

"Logan's clever and retains information unlike you!"

"Excuse me Katie Knight but I think you've been taken for a very big ride!"

"I very clearly have!"

A memory entered into Katie's mind, one which Carlos mentioned, the hockey game they'd been playing and a boy appeared alongside her hitting her ankle with a smirk on his face as she cried out in pain and fell hitting her head on the smooth surface cutting her elbow. The boys ran up to her helping her up thanking them laughing it off. The boy was now off to the other side flirting with someone, her old friend before looking her way again. She could now identify the name to the face and what she saw wasn't pretty.

* * *

"Katie, Katie? Are you okay?" A now concerned friend appeared instead of the annoyed, hurt one that had been there moments before. He put a hand on her shoulder but to his confusion she shrugged it off almost violently.

"You! Always, it was always you!"

"Katie, what are you going on about?"

"You liar! You lied to me about you and what you were. You're still the same arrogant, snobbish brat I met back in Minnesota! The one who didn't help but hurt instead"

"Katie, I –" He stopped thinking about it then noticed Camille and Jo and waved over to them winking not thinking about anything anymore other than how pretty they were.

"Still one with the girls I see"

"Huh?" He zoned back in look her dead in the eyes not expecting any answer but a slap maybe but got much different in return.

"All this time I believed in you who you were, hoped that you weren't who Carlos made you out to be, that Logan might have got it wrong just this once but no, Logan could never be wrong and Carlos sometimes just can't lie. But for once I was wrong. You were wrong to never tell me! To just let me believe in the fact I'd never had a friend who did what you did but you lied! My trust and judgement of others is something that shouldn't be taken lightly and you've abolished that completely. Carlos was right; you're not all who you appear to be"


	14. An Old Outlook On Things

**Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, I have been so busy lately and my laptop played up, excuse, excuses anyways here it is!**

**Watching Red Dwarf at the mo and they just made a joke about Glenn Miller - "We don't want him, go away! You took him, you can keep the smegger!" :') Aha, I love this show. Onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly not, all rights go to Nicklodeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuck**

_James. P.O.V_

I had excused myself from the group huddle we seemed to have submerged into when this kid Adam and Katie were having a huge argument. Katie had almost ran from the place leaving behind a shameful boy behind which he frankly in my opinion deserved greatly. I didn't know it had been a budding friendship and maybe on their way to something more but still after all she's been through including lately the kid should never have lied in the first place. Like everyone though, I suppose he should have a second chance.

A day before Regionals and all of a sudden all this drama seems to appear, something she said she wouldn't get involved in and yet here she was with some of her own. Mind you she seems to be acting a little different lately anyway like she can carry the world on her shoulders still but now knows how to, maybe it's because she's made some friends apart from a few and she did seem to be enjoying the course. I still needed to find her though.

As I searched for her, my mind went back to the last point thinking about how she had changed a little. For starters she was a lot more out-going here and she did like to sing and dance which she had never done before and she had never said so to us. To be honest I had never thought her to be having more than Kyle as a crush either so what should I know?

Maybe I should have words with this kid, maybe he was different now like he said he was to her earlier. But first I need to find Katie or otherwise Kendall would kill me, speaking of Kendall, what was he doing now? Most likely getting Adam to confess and tell him off much like Mama Knight would. Now that I can see happen.

I had gone around the hotel twice, checked the rooms twice and now on my back towards the stage until I had the best idea pop into my head. I knew exactly where she would be, ever since she was young she loved the moon and the stars and loved to look at them, she used them as a metaphor for us being stars and her mother the moon to guide them when they got lost. I remember asking her who she was but she chose not to answer shrugging it off. She would be outside somewhere.

* * *

I found her sitting underneath the tree on her back watching the night sky, sort of picturesque, I always got scared when she looked like that mainly because I knew she was older now and would get older still. If this was how I was feeling, I couldn't imagine how Kendall was or Mama Knight for that fact. I didn't want to disturb her but again knew I really should, I had to fix this after all I had been ordered to by everyone, had my fair share of this sort of thing and maybe because I had once said to that Kyle boy, Katie had become like a sister to me.

"Hey Katie"

"James, I thought it was you"

"I can't be that obvious"

"Please, I smelled Cuda man spray from half a mile away which I thought you gave up by the way!?"

"Right, I should have known you'd say that, I'll try to get off the man spray for you"

"Thank you. Now why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"Ah, well that's…Katie; I think you should give the boy a second chance"

"I never thought you'd say that. You hated his guts as far as I remember and actually stated that if he ever came within five inches of me the next time you saw him personally you'd show him pain. You four all warned me about him and now you say I should give the oaf a second chance?"

"Yes"

"And the others have come to the same conclusion?"

"Yes"

"Why should I give the idiot a second chance because what if he does the same things again? Why should I? Tell me that"

"Wouldn't you want the same? We're only human"

I could tell she was thinking it over much like everything she does when she feels uncertain or threatened about her position in power, just ask Kendall. She finally looked at me nodding slowly as I helped her up and linked arms with her as we walked back in.

I watched as Adam came up to her and started to apologise profusely about what he did in the past and just now. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Mrs Knight came up to pat me on the shoulder as we watched our sister blossom out more and finally understand how to give out second chances even when you think people didn't sometimes deserve them. All about equality really and I like to think I played a massive role in this, but there's one thing I need to sort out and that's Adam home clothes. Yeesh.


	15. Regionals!

**What's this? A new chapter? :) Many thanks to Celestial Showers for her lovely conversations and to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed, you're the best! **

**Disclaimer: If I did, would I be writing these thingy's? All rights go to Nickeldeon for BTR and Ryan Murphy/Brad Fulchuk for glee.**

**I also don't own anyyy of the songs used here, they go to Olly Murs and Eliza Dolittle**

Forming the smallest circle Katie had ever known – apart from her brothers but that just didn't count – with the people she had come to think of another family. Her real family however were already sitting down ready to clap and cheer like nobody's business when they finally entered onto the stage. Other people started to crowd around while the judges finished setting up also. The atmosphere suddenly became a lot tenser than it had done just during Sectionals.

Katie sat down on one of the chairs trying to calm her-self down not used to the now very much larger crowd they had had earlier a few months ago. Someone with a short stature and jet black hair came over with another man who was a little taller and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. She decided to try and slide down her seat so as not to be seen. However she had done this a little too late and they had made a bee line for her.

Kendall had also walked over to her to make sure she was okay and to give her one of the bracelets that he wore on his wrist for luck. He noticed how loud the other girl approaching was and screamed a little inside. He ran back away quickly before grabbing Logan who had been more than reluctant to come along with him but had to give in because of the puppy face he was pulling. Jennifer watched as the two teens flirted and flounced around each other before Logan sighed, grabbed his boyfriend's hand and walked off making sure no one was staring at them.

"Katie, Katie!"

"Hey big brother"

"Are you okay?, I know how nervous and stressful this can be"

"Okay? Um, not to scare you but there are two more people about to come up to me as well"

"What I mean is, I want you to have a good luck charm with you"

"I already have a good luck charm"

"Who?"

"You!"

"I'm your good luck charm?"

"Well, all of you really, what were you going to give to me anyway, quick before they came over!"

"I wanted to give you one of my ribbon bracelets, the green one"

"Really?"

"Yep so take it, go on. Hey, Logan? Logan?"

Logan had watched as the other two teens approaching came ever closer and had let go of Kendall's hand and decided to hide behind him instead. Rachel and Kurt looked over confused at these actions and then tapped Kendall on his shoulder.

"Hey, erm, excuse me but your friend is hiding behind you for some reason. Hello again Katie"

"Right, thanks, Logan, they're just some of Katie's friends, you're fine"

Logan nodded before taking a breath and stepping out from behind and standing next to Kendall. Kurt eyed this looking him up and down as if he was checking him out subtlety. Kendall however despite his friend being the genius turned around to his boyfriend about to talk to him. Rachel whacked Kurt on the arm as a warning that if he wasn't careful, he could end up in trouble even if he was with Blaine again. Katie had just gotten bored of all the looks and stepped in the middle to sort it all out.

"So it's nice to meet you Rachel, Kurt says you're very friendly. Kendall, mum looks like she's looking for you, go and thank you for the bracelet, Logan will be along in a minute, I think he might want to talk to Kurt about something. Rachel, I need help with the hair and make- up, come on"  
With that said, Kendall, Rachel and Katie all walked away leaving Kurt and Logan to talk by themselves. The air was a little tense and the silence wasn't very welcome. Kurt saw how young the other boy looked deciding to start up the conversation.

"So, Logan, right?"

"Yeah and you must be Kurt. Katie says you're pretty cool"

"Oh well, I'm very easy to figure out by the looks of things"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant"

"It's fine, I was just being sarcastic"

"Oh, right. So, I'm guessing you've graduated then?"

"Yes, I'm at NYADA with Rachel. You?"

"Oh no, I half completed school before um, I, um got put into a band"

"Band?"

"Yeah, boy band, part of Big Time Rush"

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool, so your friend?"

"What about my friend?"

"You two seem more than just that"

"Oh, he, uh, asked me out and I said yes. We've been going out properly as er boyfriends for about four weeks or so now. He's really sweet, the best. Katie has however told us both if we ever hurt each other than she's not sorting it out. But I got really lucky with Kendall, really lucky. He really believes in me and my dream to become a doctor. I should really stop talking now. What about you?"

"Oh the same really, Blaine, I think you've met him by now, he and Katie are pretty close at the moment. We've both been through hell and back, rough patches between our relationship here and there. I'm guessing you've only just come out?"

"Er, six weeks ago, not long. Katie's told me much about you so I don't need to guess, I think you're very sweet and thanks for looking after Katie so much, she sometimes needs help when she thinks she doesn't. Oh, Kendall's coming back over with Blaine?"

Logan had been right as both walked side by side talking quietly up to the other two, Katie had already forced Kendall to meet up with Blaine after he had made sure Jennifer was alright and situated properly. Kendall actually quite liked the boy and how modest he was. Kendall noticed that Logan started to sway to and fro gently meaning he was a little more relaxed than usual.

"Hey Logan, you holding up okay?"

"Yeah. I think however, we'd all better get back before the curtain goes up and that we find James and Carlos. They've disappeared again. Good luck to you Blaine and to the New Directions"

* * *

Taking another few deep breaths, the whole of New Directions stepped onto the stage where the lighting was just about to grow bright. Claps went up as they were announced. Show-time.

_"__Can't believe I'm leaving__  
Got my boxes by the door  
Sorting through my memories  
Cross legged on the floor  
My diaries and scrapbooks  
Oh they seem to take me there  
I was always Posh Spice  
And you wore zigzags in your hair_

Would you know me know me know me  
If you saw me saw me saw me  
Nothing but hopes and live in the moment  
Where we were meant to be  
Oh those days don't seem so far  
When im flicking through my old polaroid photographs  
Me and you you always made me laugh  
Dancing to cassette tape singles  
That was big when I was little  
Big when I was little [x2]  
Just like Malcolm in the Middle  
That was big when I was little

Marley took a small breath afterwards and ran to the back of the group for the next part to which Tina took over. Rachel and Kurt stared wide eyed at how the teamwork was still there and how they sang still.__

_Super nintendo and club nights at bagleys  
Smirnoff Ice, open mic nights, and acne  
Wonder where you ended up  
Cause I just can't thank you enough  
Avirex jacks and strawberry ribena  
Nike TN's Dreams of wembley arena ah_

Oh those days don't seem so far  
When I'm flicking through my old polaroid photographs  
Me and you you always made me laugh  
Dancing to cassette tape singles  
That was big when I was little  
Big when I was little [x2]  
Just like Malcolm in the Middle  
That was big when I was little  
Big when I was little [x2]  
Like Nirvana and Lauryn Hill  
They were big when I was little"

__Cheers and cries rang out loudly for the team as they went back to arrange themselves for their final number with Sam and Ryder singing lead. Sam went first making eye contact with Mr Schue and then to the others in his group before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions!"

_"__You're a troublemaker__  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can"  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

Ryder who had been standing at the back waited for his moment, he high fived Sam as they switched places ready to begin his turn.

_Maybe I'm insane  
'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove, girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why  
(Yeah!)_

All the others came back to the front and Katie took centre stage once again ready for her part, her brothers and her mother cheering loudly, louder than anyone else. It was a small part but she didn't mind, she was elated just being on stage with her friends and her family watching in front.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can"  
Troublemaker  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

They ran off stage biting their fingernails but happy that nothing had gone amiss or happened. The Warblers had also come and gone with Blaine, Kurt and Katie going over to say hello properly. A nervous tension built up to the point where arguments were created over nothing. Finally after half an hour's wait, they were called up.

"I don't know about any of you but I am bored and just want to go home, I've been bursting for the loo for the past half an hour so we'll get to it. The winner of Regionals is…..

**THE NEW DIRECTIONS!**


	16. For The Last Time

***Comes out from behind hiding bush* Hello again! Remember me? ;). So I should start by saying hello to anyone that has favourited or followed recently and I haven't properly said hi to yet. And the next thing I should do is apologise for taking a month and a bit to upload. Oops. So the reason is mainly because I'm back at college and having to complete assignments and practise my script lines. And the other is just real life, family stuff and whatnot. I've written another AN in my NCIS/BTVS one which explains another one which I'm not going to repost on here. So yeah. I'm not going to update reguarly, I don't think because of these facts but I will try and get this to you all ASAP that I can. Thank you all for sticking with this story (and me) once more. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All these rights go to Donald P Bellisiaro and Joss Whedon. The lucky things. **

"We won again, I didn't take lead or anything, just a small part and we still won. I told you to give everyone a proper chance to shine, I didn't think you'd listen after all that but you did. We won. Adam!"

Katie had been talking to the music teacher for the past half hour scolding him almost as he admitted he had been in the wrong and took it all in good stead. Adam had also come over to congratulate everyone with an air of meekness as he approached Katie. He tapped her on the shoulder once as she jumped.

"Hey Katie, so um, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee tomorrow or something? It'd only be for like an hour or so! You don't have to come if you don't want to then that's also fine!"

"I would love to come"

"You would?"

"Yes but I have to go and speak to my brothers first"

"You still adore them huh?"

"Sorry?"

"You came to Carlos's defence first not mine and then to Logan's, never mine. I admit I'm still in the wrong and was wrong to hide all of this from you and that I'm sorry but it's obvious that no one can hold a candle to those four in your eyes"

Katie wiped a stray tear from her eye trying to look away but Adam tipped her chin up with his finger. He suddenly smiled, her brothers were watching and he knew that they were, he had got over his fear of them ages ago but now all this having happened…He shook his head away from his thoughts. He needed to let Katie know and her brothers that he wouldn't hurt her anymore, wouldn't keep her out of the dark. He was there for her now and there he somehow found himself wondering if there she would stay.

* * *

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I don't know about you though"

"Oh, I er. I just feel bad for you, if I was in your shoes, I'd be scared for what the other person might say or do next. Of course I go to their defence more but it's only because I've known them for so long and they've been friends for so long that it just feels right to call them family"

"I know, I only have a few friends that would say the same and you were right to defend them. I have to gain your trust back and look out for you more. Please, say no more, this chapter is closed and we can just open a new fresh one, one where you really matter to me and no one in my eyes can hold a candle to you much like you do with your brothers. Start over"

Katie nodded as he kissed her on the cheek then forehead before leaving. Her L.A family were just about to come over and tease her but Blaine and Kitty got there first pulling on her hair, making pretend kisses in the air, then acting out the whole scene with each other before laughing. The four boys had to remind themselves that they weren't part of this group at the moment, this three person unit they had made. Katie had been noticing all of their actions for the past hour or so they had come off of stage and waved for them to come over now.

* * *

"Blaine, Kitty, you remember these idiots right?"

"Yeah I think I do, hey" Kitty spoke while Blaine just waved to them.

"So how's mum and everything? I just got the tickets for Camille's show through the post yesterday, thanks Carlos. How have you and Logan been going Kendall? And James if you make any passes at Kitty, she has a boyfriend already" At this point her breath finally gave out, her stamina had just gone.

"Mum's doing just fine. Logan and I are actually going out on a date later and I'm sure he'll text you all about it. Please, James has got his eyes on someone else I think"

"Glad to hear it, if you don't text me Logan, I get rights to hide all your medical books" Blaine and Kitty nodded slightly in a sort of agreement.

"Katie, we really miss you" Came the unexpected voice of James, a quiet and almost regretful tone which had everyone apart from Kitty and Blaine in the utmost surprise.

"I uh, I. …..James. I miss you too. All of you but there's still an extra 3 months to go until I come back. I'm enjoying this too much now that I just don't want it to end. That's saying a lot by the way you too. I love L.A with all my heart but this is coming a close second"

"We understand sweetheart so don't worry about it so much. We'll come and see you soon. We're glad you get to go to Nationals. Gustavo and Kelly are thinking about whether or not they want to come watch. Buddha Bob, Jeff and Dak are also doing the same"

"Jeff and Dak? Wow, they're actually agreeing on something? The world must be coming to an end"


End file.
